Louis-Marc Hercules de Choiseul
Louis-Marc Hercules de Choiseul (Born 5th of November, 1736 - 12th of May 1762) was, previously, head of House Choiseul, and as such, he held the title Duc de Choiseul. Marc was known at court for his numerous sexual relationships with various men such as the Duc de Mortemart, the Duc de Luynes and Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin. His sharp wit and extremely assertive nature made him both a frightening enemy and, ultimately, the reason for his demise. Born in 1736 at the Chateau de Choiseul, Marc was considered a typical Choiseul. He was ambitious, witty, persistent and owned an strong will. However, he was incarcerated by order of the crown in 1761 on charges of physical abuse. He died in La Tour du Temple, thus bringing great shame to the name and House of Choiseul. Birth Louis-Marc Hercules de Choiseul was born 5th of November, 1736 at the Chateau de Choiseul to Jeanne Etiennette de Rohan and Louis-Philippe Henri de Choiseul. Childhood Marc was raised as any other Choiseul child in the Chateau de Choiseul, he became fond of his siblings who when he felt like it was increasingly vile towards them even remarking by quotation of his made "M-Marc, his anger even as a child was rough, he demanded toys from his siblings, quite mean to them.." This would be displayed at the imperial court of Louis Raphael XIV where his nature would truly be revealed. While in studies and schooling he exceeded in all subjects, taking up some reading also, Marc was known as quite witty and assertive being quite intelligent like his grandfather, Charles-Nicholas Matthieu de Choiseul, Duc de Choiseul. Court Life Louis-Marc Hercules de Choiseul arrived at the Chateau d'Argentieul in year here at the age of 20, to fulfill his duties at the Chateau d'Argentieul. Marc quickly reformed himself as best he could to come off to courtiers as humble, witty and overall ambitious. Weeks into court life he firstly befriended Anne Clementine, Mademoiselle de Chartres, who in later years would help him through his many struggles. Threw her he was introduced to many other courtiers. Positive feedback though was met to him as a young and ambitious Duc de Chosieul was liked. Marc would then meet 3 months into court the Marquis de Montpipeau, heir of the Mortemarts, the man he has heard so much about. He would go on to develop a relationship with Alexander, even noting on one occasion to Chartres "He is quite handsome, I'm not sure why you've not taken a bite out of such an apple as tasteful and extravagant as him." Marquis de Montpipeau On one notable spring day at the Chateau de Rueil with the Mademoiselle de Chartres and the Marquis a discourse began with Marc showing himself as a fluent conversationalist taken from various salons in Paris. This to his display would impress the Marquis, making way for a long and turbulent future with him. After the Marquis and the Duc bedded that same day the Marquis and the Duc would have dinner where they discussed of the Dauphin and Belle-Ile who Marc; though it was the Marquis's brother spoke ill of. He would also be warned of the Dauphin's jealousy for his lovers and Marc would remark "Do not worry dear, I shall not get in the way of you and Monseigneur, we then shall have to keep these little dalliances to ourselves." Though this would prove to not work as Marc talked so vibrantly of the Marquis one could only suspect the affair. Engagement The Duc de Choiseul, the Court and the King-Emperor of Grandelumiere would have traveled to Saint-Etienne this would have seen a relaxed vacation from what was called by Marc "Le centre de toutes les choses prestigieuses, pieuses et extravagantes, la cour impériale de Louis XIV de Blois." He was called to the chamber of the Duc de Mortemart, Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart who would excuse Marc of the affair and greet him with a proposal, to wed Marie-Gabrielle Hortense de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Vivonne. Upon this Marc could only smirk almost immediately accepting it. He then after being dismissed rushed hastily to his confidant, Anne Clementine de Blois de Penthievre; He expressed great appreciation even remarking "Soon I believe the Maison de Choiseul shall regain it's prestige and grace once more, I shall soon wed a Mortemart!" After that the court would stay at Saint-Etienne until the Emperor decided to leave. On the return to Argentieul, Marc would have met Marie-Gabrielle Hortense who at first glance was a grey-haired woman who would to him be otherwise mistaken for an elderly woman almost as equal to the Mademoiselle de Clermont. He would then establish a disgust calling her vile names displaying his distaste openly, even on one occasion speaking to his lover the Marquis de Montpipeau about such. Mademoiselle de Vivonne As the months went on, Marc would have grown in larger distaste to an extent where he would despise looking at her calling her "Unrefreshing, unrefined, and overall a waste of time." He would make little effort to befriend her, only making due of her in front of her pere. Almost 2 months after there initial meeting he would write an entire memoir about the Mademoiselle, which wouldn't be published until they had their first child, the book itself would be called "The plain Mademoiselle" or "La maîtresse aux cheveux gris." This book would have been shared by only one person, his close friend the Mademoiselle de Chartres.